


Sweater

by DesahogoWriten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, James Potter is the savior of the wizarding world., M/M, No Smut, Young Severus Snape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: Ella es popular, ¿Por qué él se conformaría con un bicho raro?Ella es perfecta, ¿por qué es tan perfecta y yo soy tan imperfecto?¿Por qué él me amaría?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 25





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conan Gray - Heather](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/718810) by Conan Gray. 



Principios de diciembre del año 2015 donde los adornos estaban por todos lados en Hogwarts, algunos se preparan para sus ÉXTASIS o TIMOS pero el par de amienemigos no eran tal cosa, Severus se la ha vivido en el laboratorio experimentando con las pociones que estaban en su libro intentando mejorarlas y Harry, bueno, el solo observaba con interés morboso esperando a que algo fallara.

Eran mediados de su quinto año escolar, apenas se iban recuperando de haber estudiado a muerte de sus TIMOS el año pasado y Harry solo quiere escapar de los aduladores, odiaba la fama que le daba ser el hijo del hombre que salvó el mundo mágico, un hombre que sí disfrutaba de la atención. Severus en particular le gustaba meterse en el laboratorio y desaparecer de su casa, un mestizo como él era repudiado ahí después de todo, desde el primer año ha aprendido a estar solo aunque no del todo gracias a Harry.

La relación entre Harry y Severus jamás fue amena, de hecho, al principio por la culpa de James Potter ellos se han odiado, el hombre le había preparado con las mejores túnicas y había acompañado a su 'campeón' hasta las puertas de Hogwarts haciendo que eso llamara mucho la atención, mientras él pasaba por lo peor en su casa, su vestimenta siempre fue burla para los demás y sus útiles apenas eran aceptables. Severus odio que el niño y su padre quisieran llamar tanto la atención, se disgustó de eso.

Recuerda haber dicho un comentario algo ácido para que lo dejaran pasar, Harry había contestado y terminó en una pelea de insultos hasta que una profesora llegó y despidió al Potter mayor, después de eso el primer año se llevaron como gatos y perros hasta que sin quererlo encontrado algo en común, odiaban a los presumidos y llamar la atención. Después de eso se llevó bien, al menos eso era para el ojo externo, Severus le interesó el azabache poco después del tercer año, no es que fuera realmente obvio, siempre había sido un cabrón con él y viceversa.

—¡Por Merlín, Severus! Sólo ponte mi Suéter. —Harry dijo lanzándole la tela verde esmeralda—. Desde aquí veo que tiemblas de frío.

El de ojos Ónix solo entrecerró los ojos hacia el chico que se atrevió a lanzarle algo a la cara, si, tenía frío pero había formas más amables de ofrecer un jodido suéter de lana. Alejó el suéter del caldero esperando que éste no resultara explotando por algo desconocido.

—Eres un idiota, Potter. ¡No lances eso sobre mi poción! —Sin embargo Snape se lo puso, Harry lo miró sonriendo—. ¿What?

—Te queda muy bien, definitivamente te queda mejor. 

Severus parpadeó, un calor en su pecho se extendió hasta llegar a su rostro, el muchacho agachó la cabeza para evitar que Harry mirara su obvio sonrojo, maldiciendo sus sentimientos siguió con la poción y Harry miraba directamente al caldero, esperando a que le explotara en la cara a su amigo. 

A partir de ahí, Severus no salía a ningún lado sin la protección de aquel Suéter que el dueño nunca le pidió de regreso, la sensación de confort le hacía sentir protegido, algo que después de la muerte de su madre jamás pudo sentir, el verde esmeralda intenso siempre era parte de su conjunto, la suavidad de la lana le hacía cosquillas y cada vez que se movía lo acariciaba como si fuera abrazado por Harry. Amado por él.

El olor del Gryffindor se quedó ahí con un hechizo de conservación que Severus le aplicó cuando estuvo en sus habitaciones, tampoco puede ser manchado con nada, ni se apesta, así que era fácil para él conservar un pedazo de él consigo, a veces, cuando estaba en medio de una investigación y Harry estaba en su entrenamiento de Quidditch Severus aplicaba su nariz contra la tela e inhalaba, extrañando al ojiverde. Recordando:  _ Te queda muy bien.  _ Su estómago se revolvió con emoción.

Con una ligera sonrisa escondida entre sus libros caminó hacia el gran comedor, poco después de entrar su sonrisa desapareció, Harry estaba sentado en la mesa Gryffindor hablando y sonriendo con la comadreja menor —quien tenía la sudadera de Quidditch de Harry—, era muy obvio que estaba intentando algo con él y Harry parecía no molestarse, claro que no iba a molestarse, es una chica.

_ Te queda muy bien.  _ La voz de Potter resonaba en su cabeza. “  _ Parece que a ella más.  _ ”Esta vez su mente burlesca le habló.

Con la cabeza gacha entró a su propia mesa en vez de ir con el ojiverde como de costumbre, se sentó en un extremo abriendo su libro sobre Runas Antiguas empezando a leer los textos para hacer su ensayo, la comida apareció frente a él e hizo una mueca de asco, solo bebió té y probó apenas una tostada, no tenía apetito ahora, miró de nuevo hacia la mesa Gryffindor por maldito masoquista y divisó como Ginevra acariciaba la mano de Harry por encima de la mesa.

Apretó los labios bajando la mirada para cerrar su libro, levantarse e irse de ahí, sin percatarse el par de verdes que lo miraba con preocupación. El Slytherin comenzó a sentir un nudo en su garganta, poco a poco su ilusión se fue destruyendo a cada paso que daba. Aquella voz de nuevo había hablado, aún más fuerte.

_ Ella es bonita, ¿por qué crees que se fijaría en alguien feo como tú? _

_ Ella es una chica, ¿Por qué Harry se fijaría en un chico? No es un torcido como tú, incluso cualquier chica es mejor que tú. _

_ Ella es popular, ¿Por qué se conformaría con un bicho raro? _

_ Ella es perfecta, ¿por qué es tan perfecta y yo soy tan imperfecto? _

_ ¿Por qué él me amaría? _

Como siempre, Severus huyó, se escondió de todos donde nadie podía encontrarlo y hundirse en lo único que salía como él quería, algo que no se mezclaba con sentimientos estúpidos o chicas pelirrojas: pociones, sus amadas pociones. Aquellas que no les importaba lo imperfecto que era pues aceptaba a cualquiera dentro de su mundo. Severus respiró con profundidad entrando a la sala de los menesteres. 

Parpadeó y tan pronto que cayó al sillón que estaba ahí comenzó a llorar, deseando por enésima vez no ser él y, por primera vez, ser ella.

°°°

Había pasado poco después de una semana, Harry había estado tratando de ver a Severus buscándolo desesperadamente mientras él solo huía, no podría ser tan fuerte como para mirarlo y no partirse en lágrimas, porque incluso si Ginny no era su tipo había otras que estaban detrás de él, no soportaría eso, ver como su devoción estaba a otra persona y él se quedaba de lado. 

Ya no quería verlo.

Ya no quería ser su amigo. 

Ya no quería sentir este dolor.

Aún con eso en mente no podía deshacerse de ese suéter de lana verde esmeralda, ese olor a césped, sol y almizcle que tanto disfrutaba, de aquellas caricias que pronto se han convertido en rasguños, ardor y dolor. Otra poción de fortalecimiento se había ennegrecido dejándola inservible, con un suspiro Severus la desapareció. Poco después la habitación le proporcionó más ingredientes y empezó de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió, Severus puso su varita en posición hasta que vio la mota de cabello oscuro entrar, el Slytherin solo contorsiono su rostro en una mueca por el punzante dolor en su pecho regresando a su labor en la poción intentando ignorar al chico que era la razón por la que estaba fallando tanto.

—Por fin te encuentro. —Harry suspiró aventándose al sillón—. Ha sido tan endemoniadamente difícil encontrarte esta semana, ¿has estado ocupado?

Severus no respondió enseguida, fingió estar ocupado picando algo, midiéndolo y lanzándolo al caldero para poder regular su nudo en la garganta, luchaba por salir para llorar pero Severus lo mantuvo. Harry se acomodó en el sillón con el codo recargado en el soporte del brazo y su mano detenía su cabeza observando a Severus trabajar.

—Nada en particular. —Dijo al fin volviendo a picar algo y Harry sospechó—.

—¿Te enteraste del baile de Yule? ¡Que fastidio! —Se quejó como siempre sobre eventos en los cuales los obligaban a ir y siempre necesitaban ir mejor vestidos, Harry al final fue al punto—. Tenemos que llevar pareja obligatoriamente.

—No creo que te sea difícil. —Con acidez dijo—. Apuesto que la comadreja menor te haría más que el favor.

Harry hizo una extraña mueca, Ginny no era algo como una novia para él, era más como una hermana, sentía algo incestuoso de todo eso, Ron y Hermione eran igual, no es como si se interesara en alguien tan apegado como ellos lo eran, a pesar de que sabía que Ginny estaba intentando llamar su atención de esa forma él lo veía de mal gusto.

—Ugh no, por favor es mi hermana política,  _ Sev _ . Nada como mi tipo, además. —Harry le sonrió de lado—. Me gusta más el cabello oscuro y los ojos potentes.

_ Un tipo que jamás serás. _

Severus se mordió el labio, no quería escuchar de qué tipo de chicas le gustaban a Harry, era básicamente tortura, batió un par de veces para que la consistencia se volviera a poner oscura, con un gruñido frustrado desapareció la poción una vez más y los ingredientes aparecieron una vez más. Bendita sala de menesteres.

—Cho chang, tal vez. —Murmuró con voz grave, su nudo se derrumbaba—.

—Ugh, no Severus. —Harry se pasó las manos por la cara encontrándose fastidiado, Severus a veces podía ser tan estúpido—. Me gustan los chicos, pensé que había sido claro.

_ No por ser gay significa que se fijará en tí. _

—¡Oh, por supuesto! —Rodó los ojos con sarcasmo—. Como si estuviera observando a cada minuto como para saberlo. —Claro que miraba pero no lo notó, no es como que Harry se interesara mucho en otras personas—. Podrías ir hacia ese chico de Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, te gustan los estúpidos vacíos después de todo.

Harry se puso de pie y Severus rogó porque se fuera antes de empezara llorar de nuevo, ocultó su rostro conflictivo con las hebras de sus cabellos oscuros y grasosos, batía de nuevo el par de ingredientes que ésta vez y estúpidamente echó al azar, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y estuvo a punto de huir cuando su muñeca fue tomada.

—Joder Severus, no tienes ni idea de lo que me gusta. —Harry lo volteó y las lágrimas comenzó a vagar con dolor, era tan humillante ser tan débil—. Me gustan los inteligentes. —Harry sonrió—. Con astucia y timidez. —Acunó el rostro de Severus—. Con hermosos ojos Ónix y cabello graso por su insistencia de hacer pociones todos los días a todas horas.

_ No puedes gustarle, eres tan imperfecto, tan odioso. _

—N-No lo entiendo. —Severus sollozó y Harry lo acercó a sí mismo—. 

-Me gustas. Desde hace tiempo. —Susurró intentando tranquilizarlo—. No me gusta nadie más que tu,  _ Sev. _

—¿Por qué? —Harry limpió las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar—.

—Porque para mi eres perfecto. —Susurró en sus labios para besarlo—.

Su primer beso fue reclamado.


End file.
